


[Podfic] Oh Glory

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, Excessive Swearing, Glory Hole, Infidelity, M/M, Non-Sexual Sadism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus Flint discovered the glory hole in the Hog’s Head tavern during his second seventh year at Hogwarts. But he keeps coming back for that glorious mouth, and wanting more, and more. Until he finds out who it is, and that only makes him more determined to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Oh Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587832) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



> Much love to tryslora :)
> 
> Recorded for HP_Podfic_Fest 2013

Cover Art provided by teas_me.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/OhGlory.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 57.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:59:25
  * [Podbook](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/OhGlory.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 59.0 MB | **Duration:** 00:59:25

  
---|---


End file.
